Ärgere die Lily nicht!
by MissNorris
Summary: James richtete sich auf und wollte sich gerade aus dem Staub machen –es musste ja niemand wissen dass er mit dem Besen in Lilys Schlafsaal eingebrochen war –als er in ein Paar sehr wütender aussehender, smaragdgrüner Augen blickte. Er schluckte.


**Ärgere die Lily nicht!**

Der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren und der Brille fiel. Er landete auf einer Straße, niemand beachtete ihn. Er hatte schon öfter Erfahrungen mit Denkarien gemacht.

Trotzdem runzelte er die Stirn. Vor sich sah er Lily Evans. Kein Grund die Stirn zu runzeln. Aber neben ihr lief einer. Schwarzes, fettiges Haar, eine Hakennase, bleiche Haut. Snape eben.

Jetzt hatten die beiden angehalten, Snape sich zu s e i n e r Lily umgedreht. Dann hatte er angesetzt zu sprechen. „Lily, hör zu. Ich muss dir was sagen. Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

Komisch, er hätte gar nicht gedacht, das Snape in so einer Situation sprechen könnte, ohne zu stottern. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er die Situation schon allzu oft in seinen Träumen durchlebt. Er schnaubte spöttisch. Wartete auf die Ohrfeige, die unweigerlich auf diese dreiste Äußerung folgen würde. Er wartete vergeblich.

Stattdessen geschah etwas, was helles Entsetzen in ihm auslöste.

Etwas Unerwartetes. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Lily würde niemals, hätte niemals… NEIN!

Das rothaarige, wunderschöne Mädchen mit den smaragdgrünen Augen war auf den…den…den…Slytherin… zugetreten, hatte...

Nein, er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Sie hatte ihn…

Lily hatte Snape… Der Gryffindor schluckte trocken. Lily hatte Snape geküsst.

Einfach so, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie hatte sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und Snape geküsst. Seit wann eigentlich war Snape so groß dass sie sich strecken musste um ihn zu küssen? Der war doch früher immer so klein und hager gewesen.

Und was für ein Kuss das erst gewesen war!

Kein freundschaftlicher Severus-tut-mir-leid-aber-ich-will-nichts-von-dir- hab-dich-trotzdem-gern-und-küss-dich-auf-die-Wange-Kuss. Auch kein ich-bin-nicht-in-dich-verliebt-tröste-Kuss. Nein!

Das war eindeutig ein ich-steh-auf-dich Kuss.

Lily zog Severus Snape ihm vor. Das war demütigend. Deshalb also funktionierte keiner seiner Annäherungsversuche. Deshalb wies sie ihn immer wieder zurück!

James seufzte.

In dem Moment löste Schniefelus sich wieder von Lily. Er sah sie mit großen, erstaunten Augen an.

Das Mädchen lächelte leicht. „Was ist, Severus? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" fragte sie leise mit ihrer melodischen Stimme.

Snape antwortete: „Ich dachte immer, du stehst auf Potter" Auf Lilys empörtes Schnauben hin ergänzte er noch: „Du hast ihn zwar immer abgewiesen, aber früher oder später hat sich doch jede in ihn verliebt, oder?"

Die Rothaarige sag immer noch ein wenig unzufrieden aus. „Sev, mit wem habe ich bis jetzt die meisten Hogsmeade –Wochenenden verbracht? Wem hab ich immer eine Valentinskarte geschickt? Dir oder James?"

Snape sah verlegen aus und murmelte was von: „dachte immer freundschaftlich…. Gefühle..schön… Slytherin…Gryffindor.."

Lily lachte nur laut auf.

Dann drückte sie Schniefelus einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. Angeekelt wandte James sich ab und sah zu, dass er aus dem Denkarium kam.

Er richtete sich auf und wollte sich gerade aus dem Staub machen –es musste ja niemand wissen dass er mit dem Besen in Lilys Schlafsaal eingebrochen war –als er in ein Paar sehr wütender, smaragdgrüner Augen blickte. Er schluckte. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst dass Lily eine sehr gute Schülerin war und wohl dementsprechend viele Flüche beherrschte.

Eine leise, extrem gefährliche Stimme sagte: „James Potter, DAS wirst du bitterlich bereuen."

Eine halbe Stunde später kroch ein schwer mitgenommener Junge aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal. Seine Haare waren beinahe komplett entfernt, der Rest Orangerot.

Seine braunen Augen waren lila und er sah alles mit einem seltsamen verzerrten Violettstich.

Seine Nase war auf die doppelte Größe angeschwollen, seine Füße aneinander geklebt. Hin und wieder brach er immer noch in irres Kichern aus. Lilys Kitzelfluch konnte sich sehen lassen.

Seine Ohren waren seltsam verschrumpelt, seine Hände mit Eiterbeulen bedeckt.

Er bot ein jämmerliches Bild.

So hatte Lily ihn gelehrt, sich nicht in die Privatsachen anderer Leute einzumischen.

Und die Moral von der Geschicht´? Ärgere die Lily nicht!


End file.
